


One You Can Trust

by practicallygin



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, a peach will be mentioned, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicallygin/pseuds/practicallygin
Summary: prompt: i just want to see some huck and mildred friendship, with implied mildolyn ofc
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, Mildred Ratched & Huck Finnigan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	One You Can Trust

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts you'd like to have written you can send them to me on tumblr at miss-ginn !  
> thank you for reading!

A peach was sitting right in front of her on the plate, the last bit of her lunch. A gentle smile appeared on her lips as she thought about how far she had come in such a short time. How she used to think about punishing a woman for taking her peach when said woman now was one of her best friends. That, she noted rather proudly, was one of her greatest accomplishments, making friends. How lonely she had been as a child, even with Edmund by her side. The other children always used to make fun of them, not for a second had she believed either of them could ever be her friend. But now? Well, she had friends and was in a relationship with the most wonderful woman she had ever met. Rather astonishing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a more than familiar person walked in, one who she managed to befriend as well. Though it was rather he who managed to befriend her. Huck was a very precious companion to her, someone who could accept her the way she was, with all her leanings. Another small smile appeared on her lips when she saw him, they hadn’t talked properly ever since Betsy made him the new head nurse. Just maybe, Mildred hadn’t been completely ready to face him yet. But that had changed.

“You have been fairly busy today, haven’t you?” Mildred took her peach, looking at it for a moment before taking a bite. All just to keep herself busy. “That I have been. Nurse Bucket had a couple of things to go over with me as well. Part of my time was spent in her office instead of being around a patient.” It was meant as a joke, clearly, but Mildred caught a hint of disappointment in his voice. She didn’t need to ask about it, she knew. She understood. And in fact, it was Huck who continued.

“I didn’t get the chance to properly thank you. I know it was your doing.” The position, of course. Though she wouldn’t say it out loud to him - it would only sound wrong - Mildred had felt guilty for turning his invitation down but he deserved the truth. Her heart already belonged to someone else, it wouldn’t have been fair to him. “You didn’t have to do it but I want you to know I am grateful.” Grateful for securing his job, for giving him a greater purpose, and, quite frankly, for using it as a way to apologize to him. 

Cheeks turned a lovely shake of red, very light, barely visible. But Huck would know anyway, wouldn’t he? Well, she wouldn’t know for sure because either way, he was too much of a gentleman to comment on it. How very grateful she was. “Indeed, that was me. It felt like the right thing to do. And I don’t know anyone who deserves this position more than you do.”

The peach was long forgotten, it rested nicely on that plate once again, waiting to be eaten. But when Huck decided to sit down across from her, Mildred knew she wouldn’t have the chance to finish it. It didn’t matter. It was nothing but a sweet treat. “I also wanted to thank you for trusting me.”

A puzzled look on impeccable features, the nurse wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about but she had a feeling they have long moved away from talking about their job. But what else could he have been talking about. The only thing that would make sense was her little confession in that hallway and -  _ oh _ . She should have known they would talk about it sooner or later. And she knew now that she didn’t need to be afraid of it. 

“After what you have done for Mrs. Cartwright and Mrs. Blix, how could I not have trusted you to keep my secret? And I had to be honest with you. Anything else wouldn’t have been fair to you.” Or to myself, she thought but it disappeared in a smile. 

“It’s Mrs. Briggs, isn’t it? That’s why she was here on the night of the dance.” Oh, he was a smart one. Or maybe they have been more obvious than Mildred had initially thought. No, the former was easier to believe. Her gaze wandered to the door for a moment as if she was afraid any second, someone would walk in and catch them. Catch her talking about her love for another woman. Now, that was something she wasn’t quite ready to face yet. One thing at a time.

A small nod was given to her friend, Mildred even managed to hold his gaze. Mildred thought she would find disappointment on his face after she confirmed his assumption. Maybe even pain. But instead, she found a small smile, something that startled her a little. Was he making fun of her? She would soon enough get her answer. “Well, that explains a few things. To be honest,” oh, she could already hear that smirk in his voice, “I did notice how she would always look back at you when she thought no one was watching.” It was something Mildred couldn’t blame her for because she had done the exact same thing.

“I believe we have not been as subtle as we thought we would be.” Certainly not after Gwendolyn had been shot anyway. The thought of losing her had been so terrifying, she knew every now and then her emotions had shown. Yet, no one had ever mentioned it. Maybe the nurses were just that oblivious after all. “Does she make you happy?” Huck eventually asks, not a hint of disgust in his voice. It almost hurt how caring he could be.

Finally, Mildred laughed a little, though the blush wouldn’t leave her face. Happy wasn’t even beginning to describe what she was feeling when she was with Gwendolyn. It felt like a whole different life; in a way it was. “She is extraordinary. Very smart, beautiful, and she has one of the purest souls I have ever met.” Right along with Huck for sure. Though, of course, Gwendolyn was just a little more special. “She sees me in a way no one has in … you see, she might be the first person to see me in such a way. I cannot even begin to describe it. Her spirit is contagious, sometimes, it is rather overwhelming.”

Truly, Gwendolyn was such a free spirit. The way she saw the world, made her see how she was valid in the way she was. How a childlike thought could change her mind. It was impossible to get her out of her mind; and her heart, too. And Mildred knew, if anyone could understand, it would be Huck. Sweet, caring Huck who just wanted the best for the people around him. It was so heartbreaking how cruel the world could be to such a beautiful person. But it was something they shared. People would judge Huck for the way he looked but, if people knew, they would also judge Mildred for being a woman who favored the company of other women.

Several seconds passed, neither said another word as if both of them had to fully understand what the nurse just had revealed. Eventually, as if sensing Mildred’s growing anxiety, Huck placed his hand on top of hers, just for a brief moment. “She sounds like a good person. You deserve someone who makes you feel this way, Mildred.” A breath she didn’t know she was holding escaped and once again, Mildred Ratched was feeling nothing but relief. “Oh Huck … I have no doubt you will find someone who will make you feel this way as well. Any woman would be happy.” Just not her.

“There is just one thing I would like to know.” 

What else could he possibly want to know?

“Yes?” There was this smirk again, the one Mildred just couldn’t read at all. “Do you think I could meet her? Properly I mean. I would like to get to know her if she means that much to you.” Another joyful laughter escaped her. 

“I think I might like that. As would Gwendolyn.” 

If there was one person Mildred could trust to keep a secret, it was Huck Finnigan.


End file.
